Turtle Tail? Fairy Turtles?
by Lunalicorn
Summary: This fic has no correct name! When Shredder lies to Team Natsu, they begin to fight the turtles! Will magic beat the ninjas? Will someone find out the thruth so the turtles and wizards team up and fight Shredder? Read to find out!
1. Beginings

Chapter 1

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy were on an S-class mission to a place called 'New York'. The job was too defeat a band of turtle ninjas who wanted to take over the world for a guy named Shredder, or something like that. Natsu had spilled ketchup all over the paper.  
"Is everyone ready?" Erza asked.  
"Aye!"  
"I think so."  
"You bet!"  
"Yeah."  
Everyone replied at once.  
"If anyone said no, then too bad!" Erza announced. She dived headfirst into the green-and-gray portal. Happy summoned his wings to fly in, Lucy walked in, Natsu jumped feet-first in, and Gray ran in.

"Get your foot offa my butt!"  
"Get your butt offa my foot!"  
"Sto... squa... mm..."  
The pile of wizards scream commands, trying to untangle, that is, except for lucy. She was at the bottom suffocating.  
"Help them." a strong, commanding voice said. Two mutant wolves dived towards the pile, and moments later, everyone was off the floor, except for Lucy. She was recovering.  
"Who's this guy?" Natsu asked, poking the man in black armor.  
"Get off of me." the man said cooly.  
"Are you Shredder?" Gray guessed.  
"Yes, young man. You must be the wizards of Fairy Tail." the man replied.  
"But, Father, how do we know they're not faking?" a girl with blonde-and-black hair asked.  
"Prove it to me." Shredder turned his head to his daughter, then the wizards. Lucy raised her right hand, Erza took off her left shoudler plate, Gray raised his shirt, Happy turned around, and Naysu pointed to his shoulder.  
"Fairy Tail!" Happy shouted dramatcially.  
"What if those are drawn on?" the girl asked.  
Erza put back on her shoulderplate, jumped up, and pinned the girl to the ground. "Anyone who copies the official symbol of a guild if it isn't Fanastasia or they aren't in the official guild will be punished by death or life in prison." she growled.  
"Erza, get off of the nice woman." Gray rolled his eyes.  
"What was that?" Erza hissed, turning around.  
"Nothing!" Gray shouted, runnign towards Natsu and hugging him tightly.  
"What the heck, Gray, I just cleaned this vest!" Natsu groaned.  
"Natsu, Gray wants a hug. Give him a hug." Erza commanded.  
"Okay, Erza, whatever you say!" Natsu shouted nervously, retuning Gray's hug.  
"Um.. sorry about them. They do that alot." Lucy said.  
"What's that blue thing on the back of your head?" the girl asked.  
"That's an anime sweatmark." Lucy raised an eyebrow. The girl shrugged and didn't ask any more questions. After everyone finally calmed down, the Shredder gave them a location and some information on the Turtles. Team Natsu ran outside, into the sewers, and began their search.


	2. Erza's Discovery

Chapter 2  
"Hey, Lucy, what d'ya think the internet is?" Natsu blinked.  
"Not the time, Natsu." Lucy gritted her teeth.  
"Shh!" Gray hushed.  
"There they are." Erza said firmly. Everyone looked at the four mutants. They weren't as creepy as some other things they had seen.  
"Uh... they don't look evil." Natsu blinked.  
"Laxus didn't look evil!" Gray growled. The fire and ice mages darted off to the background and argued about... well, stuff.  
"Shut up and be nice to each other like the good friends you are!" Erza growled.  
"Okay Erza!" Gray and Natsu squeaked in usion.  
"Hey, I think I hear something." one of the turtles said. A purple strip of cloth with holes in it was wrapped across his eyes.  
"Wonderful." Gray rolled his eyes.  
"Shh!" another turtle hushed. HE was too far away to see.  
"On my count, we ambush," Erza commanded. "One... Two... THREE!"  
"Aye!" Happy agreed. Team Natsu jumped out of hiding and confronted the four turtles.  
"Best dramatic leap ever!" Natsu said happily.  
"Aye!" happy said again with a smile.  
"_Not _the time!" Lucy groaned. The mages did what they had planned since Shredder had given them the information. The purple-banded turtle, known as 'Donnatello', was intelligent and strategic. Lucy and Loki were supposed to fight him. Then there was Erza Vs. Leonardo, Natsu and Happy Vs. Raphael, and Gray Vs. Michelangelo.

"You called, my Love?" Loki smiled as he appeared in a golden-yellow flash.  
"Get that mutant turtle! ...And stop calling me love." Lucy replied.  
"As you wish... my Beloved!" the 'lion' said fiercely. His fist glowed yellow as he charged for the turtle. But Donnie was ready. He jumped over Loki, ramming the spirit's back with his bo staff. To his surprise, Loki quickly recoiled and retaliated as a yellow power once again over took his fist and he launched himself towards the mutant, landing a hard blow on the under shell. Donnie gasped as his breath was knocked out of him, but as Loki charged for a second blow, the turtle tripped him up with his bo staff. It wasn't a very ninjitsu way to use your weapon, but it worked. The turtle regained his lungs' force and ran around the room, fast as lightning. Lucy was dazed.  
"Where'd he go?" Lucy asked, looking around.  
"Lucy, watch out!" Loki shouted, but Donnie had already knocked out the Celestial Wizard out cold and Loki glowed golden-yellow as he disappeared.

"Armour of a thousand swords!" Erza shouted. Her body glowed white and she was wearing her favorite armor.  
"Impressive... _not_." the turtle insulted. He clearly didn't know what Erza was capable of. _I'll show him what Fairy Tail can do! _she thought, summoning ninety-five swords and aiming them all at the turtle. He pulled two swords of his own from his back. Just normal swords, with blue handles.  
"This'll be over quickly, you can retreat if you want." Erza said nonchalantly.  
"You'll never take out home." Leo said firmly. Erza gasped and all of her swords dropped to the ground as she looked into the turtle's dark blue eyes. What she saw wasn't even a sliver of evil. She knew there had been something wrong with Shredder, she just couldn't put her finger on it. They weren't fighting the ones who were taking over the world, they were _taking over the world_. Leo took that as a retreat of honor and slid his swords back int other places on the back of his shell. Erza stood paralyzed, filled with shock and anger, as Natsu and Gray carried a fainted Lucy out of the sewer.  
"Is this one okay?" Mikey blinked, waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Leo, did you do that?" Donnie asked.  
"No, I just looked at her." Leo replied.  
"Maybe she realized what she was doing was wrong?" Raph shrugged, rolling his eyes.  
"Well, I think she was mislead by a certain someone." Leo stated firmly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Erza looked like a strong wizard... this is a poor choice she has made." Shredder said.  
"What do you mean, 'choice'?" Lucy growled.  
"She didn't pass out, did she? From Gray's informative, she just stood there. She's sided with the turtles to ruin my plans of taking ov- I mean, to take over the world." Shredder replied. Lucy eyed the ground.  
"Erza..." Natsu gritted his teeth.  
"Well, Krai will show you your rooms." Shredder sighed. The women from earlier that day walked up to them and they followed her to three different room. But Gray, as he was weak from challenging Michelangelo, didn't notice the glowing green substance on his bed, dripping from a crack in the ceiling...


End file.
